


Assorted Poetry

by nickijsb



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Love, Parents, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickijsb/pseuds/nickijsb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My assorted poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick poem I came up with. So, yeah :) thoughts?

The fact I'm alive should be,  
(if you think about it carefully);  
The best thing to ever happen to me,  
(But then there's something I didn't see);  
/You/ are what makes my life so free. 

And now I know it's really true,  
(I've thought about it just for you);  
Without you I don't know what I'd do,  
(Probably sulk up in my room);  
So thanks for letting me have you.


	2. My Reply to Zoe Jane by Staind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My dad was actually in prison for several years, so I speak from experience and these are my actual feelings. We don't speak much, it has actually been over a year, because he is really rude and not the type of person I want to hang around.*

Verse 1:  
I don't want to notice,  
To notice when you're not around,  
I can't help but see straight through you,  
And I try to speak, but there's no sound.

Chorus:  
And I want you to hold me,  
And protect me from all of the things,  
You've so strongly endured,  
And I want to see--  
So show me all the things,  
That this life has in store for me,  
And I can't help but love you,  
And call you my father once again.

Verse 2:  
When you walked out this morning,  
I saw you cry as you walked out the door;  
I also cried-- about how long you'd be away for,   
I cried as you left me all on my own.

Chorus:  
And I want you to hold me,  
And protect me from all of the things,  
You've so strongly endured,  
And I want to see--  
So show me all the things,  
That this life has in store for me,  
And I can't help but love you,  
And call you my father once again.

I Love You Dad  
I Love You Dad  
Verse 3:  
But I want you to say this,  
Even if you won't know where to begin;  
I want you to explain what you've been through,  
And to explain where my daddy has been.

Chorus (Altered):  
So Daddy please hold me,  
Protect me from everything,  
Plus all of the things you so strongly endured;  
And when I'm ready,  
Show me all the things  
That this life has in store for me,  
And please forgive me,  
If I'm not ready to hold onto you yet.


	3. The Abhorsen's Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This poem is based off the book Sabriel (and the other books in the series) by Garth Nix. I do not own the main theme of it*

First we start with Ranna,  
The bringer of your sleep;  
She lulls you with her melodies,  
That sound so very sweet.  
Next we move to Mosrael,  
The one who wakes the dead;  
The only thing that's wrong with that,  
The wielder's thrown to Death.  
Here's the bell called Kibeth,  
Who makes the dead ones walk;  
Wield it not if you're afraid,  
To go where you would not.  
Speak up now old bell Dyrim,  
The sweetest thing to hear;  
For it gives lost voices to the dead,  
Yet also shuts up whomever's near.  
Think about this bell Belgaer,  
Who gives the dead free thought;  
It will also take some things away,  
The memories you've got.  
The binding bell called Saraneth,  
The Abhorsens often use;  
It gives wielder the dead's own will,  
To do with as they choose.  
And last not least is Astarael,  
Who holds extreme sorrow;  
When rung properly into death,  
Is where all who hear her go.  
These are the seven bells I say,  
Not one worth more than another;  
And when rung by seven souls,  
Orranis is bound forever.


	4. Here I Sit

Here I Sit,  
Alone in pain;  
Yet I find it,  
A comforting rain;  
The tears that fall,  
Silently down my cheeks;  
Fall so fast,  
They're like a million creeks.  
Here I Sit,  
I watched you leave;  
I always thought,  
You'd come dack for me;  
I know now,  
It was futile to hope;  
Now I can only,  
Wish to cope.  
Here I Sit,  
Then realize;  
I'm not stuck here,  
I can fly through the skies;  
I will lose myself,  
In the easiest way;  
Show no emotions,  
And harden like clay.  
Here I Sit,  
Hard as a stone;  
I know that I will always,  
Be alone;  
Though I'm surrounded,  
By many of faces,  
I will be here,  
For many of ages.  
Here I Sit,  
Years down the road;  
Still there I am,  
Utterly alone;  
Nobody knows,  
What I have been through;  
But when they realize,  
I will get what's due.


	5. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started out as angry, turned into something bittersweet. Oops?

You know what you should apologise for?  
Trying to make me go against my heart.  
Trying to continue an argument.  
Not letting me say what I need to say when I need to.  
Yelling at me.  
Expecting so much of me.  
For some reason, you expect me to be able to always handle every situation like an adult, but we are treated like children when it comes to media or chores.  
No, you can't watch this. I know it's PG-13, but I don't think you're mature enough.  
You seem mature enough to be able to drive... If you can come up with half of the money. You should also get a job. You can't afford this? Get a job. Yeah, I know you're underage, under my legal care, but you need to stop asking for toys. You're a teenager. Grow up.   
That's the issue.   
The fucking "GROW UP."   
Guess what?  
I grew up when my dad went to prison.  
Hard to have a completely child-like life when you're father's in prison.  
So I grew up to help.  
But I'm still a kid.  
I will throw fits; I'm not completely sure on how to handle things.  
I had to grow up mentally; nobody explained the emotional part.  
Instead of maturing quickly with my emotions, I bottle them.  
Don't know what else to do with them; I'm not kidding.  
So yeah.  
Yell at me for not "growing up."  
It doesn't matter.  
I shouldn't have to be mature enough to get a job but I can't watch a certain thing.  
It'll scar me.  
Guess what?  
No.  
It won't.  
Because there isn't anything more scarring than losing your childhood because your father went to jail for child pornography. That I can promise.  
I didn't have a real childhood.  
I mean, sure, I did "kid's" stuff, but I've always been the odd one out.  
The only time I cry is when I get pissed.  
I cry when I get angry.  
Didn't cry when Great Grandma died.  
You know why?  
Because you were.  
You needed someone strong.  
Didn't cry when the dogs died.  
Or our cat.  
Because my sister was.  
She needed someone strong.  
So sorry that I can't be strong all of the time.  
That's my fault.  
I'll try and fix it.  
I'll grow up.  
Grown ups use swear words.  
Grown ups eat jobs and aren't home until late at night.  
Grown ups pay for the food and rent.  
Grown ups watch rated R movies.  
So fine. I'll grow up.  
Whatever.  
No more crying or being upset.  
Because you need someone strong.


End file.
